Writings of a Lost Soul
by Future Rockstar
Summary: Is it true that there is a way out of our problems? Or are we doomed forever? The answer to this important question lies in wait buried under our constant thoughts of the battle of good versus evil.


Writings of a Lost Soul

Written by Future Rockstar

_Hi. This is me. Yes, me. In the mirror over there. You know, the geeky-looking guy with the blue fur, denim jeans and T-shirt…and glasses. I guess you could say I have…strange...beginnings. Whoever my father was, he gave me the corniest name: Marcus. Marcus McCloud. Hah, I'd rather be named for what I am: a fox. Fox McCloud. Has a ring to it, don't you think?_

_Anyways, all I remember as far as my beginnings is that my parents died. Whether from some dude with a gun, an explosion, suicide—I have no clue. Heck, I might have even been the one who killed my father. I wouldn't imagine how, but I always live with the thought that every misfortune, every little negative step, every menacing murder—everything—is my fault. It's this guilt that nearly led to my suicide when I was fourteen—I thought that killing myself would make the world a better place. Ever since, I've lived with just thinking that my true calling is to hurt. Pain is my hobby. Pain is my profession. Pain is what I am. _

_But still…I sense…misery…in my doings. If life is what I think it is, and if I really am the live form of pain, hate, and all evil, then why do I feel sorrowed at my actions? Why is there a part of me, however small it may be, that still cares? Why do I still want to think there's a way out of the deep hurt I'm causing myself? Is there really a way to live life happily and intellectually? Is there really a way to live life without feeling hatred? Is there really a way to live life without thinking I'm damned to live in hell all my life? All I feel is hurt, pain, and…nowhere to go…I'm completely lost. I've been running all my life in a certain direction, but now I've hit the forest, and the only hope of getting out is following the light above—the little dimmed sunshine that hits the forest once or twice every day…but how do I use the light to get out of the darkness? _

_And then there's all this religion mumbo-jumbo that people keep throwing at me. If there really is a God who created the universe, how could he just let me fall into what those idiots call "sin"? How could he let me fall astray? Surely he wouldn't just let me dabble in darkness, would he? But I still secretly want to get out of this mess that I've "enjoyed" for so long…is God in the sunshine? Has he really been showing me once or twice a day that there still is hope out of this misery? No, no, those religious idiots are idiots, I don't want to have anything to do with them, let alone become one…But what does that do for me, the geek stuck in the forest? _

I will leave it to you to decide what Marcus does with his life. And if this reflects your life, you should really do some considering. Good and evil—light and darkness—innocence and pain—Heaven and Hell—they are battling with each other every day. Before you decide which side you will pick, you must consider what events in the future will be like in a world of good or a world of evil, and ultimately decide what's worth fighting for.

Now, since I have written the past chunk of the work without bias, I will now proceed by offering my opinion.

Time and time again has proven that when darkness meets light, the darkness is vanquished, and I, sir, intend on believing that the light is the true Divine Creator of the Universe, who established His kingdom well before darkness even began to interfere. The Life He Created is not pain; it is a testimony to the wonderful Creativity of the One Who Created Creativity. But man is not perfect—he was created with free will to either accept the one who created him or deny it and be forced to live their life thinking that life itself is misery, pain, lies, and deceit. But those four are all the same things: the devil, who is the darkness. He is the Father of Lies, and if you are a Satanist, you must know that you're believing in someone who **will** let you down. The Father of Lies lies to you every day, telling you that God is a fake, through anything—even people! And if you've made the mistake in believing this lie, you **will** be turned on, and you **will** go to Hell. So while you're still here on Earth—think ahead of time and listen to what God told you from the very beginning—"For you are His workmanship; created unto Him to do good works." (quoted from the Bible)

_--avianrockstar, born-again Christian teen_

**All content above (except for the paragraphs in unaltered font and signature) refers to a video game series owned by Nintendo. ©1993-2006 Nintendo.**


End file.
